Golden Queen
by Rey del Mundo
Summary: this story directly does not take place in Tortall, but it will eventually!
1. A History of Luzminz

Prologue: History Lesson of Luzminz  
  
  


It is foretold in a land far from Tortall and her neighbors that a daughter of King and Queen will lead their nation to great 

prosperity and a time of awesome success. Lionstar, of the P'eston* clan, was a great foreseer, like many of her s

successors would be, and this is her prophecy.  
  
        ~"One princess, twice royal, born near last, loving all, and  


        pure in Golden Bliss*, to every nation she will come.  
  


This beautiful lady will have a voice sweeter than angels, and  
  


A face that could make any woman jealous and any man sigh.  
  


This warrior maiden shall have knowledge of war and combat,  
  


She will no battle or problem unsolved or not done.  
  


No one shall live if they defy or mock  
  


This Golden Queen of Earth and Sky'~  
  
The empire of Luzminz was newly formed when this prophecy was made, to be specific 2R3Y* of the K'ilden Clan. The 

idea of a Queen and Saviour taking the throne was preposterous, unnerving, and insulting. Lionstar was locked away and 

so was a record of this prophecy. Decades upon decades passed until only the monarch of the K'ilden clan knew it, 

because the memories of past monarchs are passed to the next. The monarch of Luzminz is always blessed with a bit of 

foresight to choose the next monarch, the gift to Heal Blood* of any kind of wound, to Summon Blood of any distance, 

and the Gift of war Magic. In Luzminz there are four types of flyers*: gold, which is the monarch; silver, royalty; white, 

commoner; and black, is rebel or Demon. 

In Luzminz, the monarch must have reached Gold Bliss, to be consort one must have silver hair and wings to match, wh

ite meant that they were a lover and nothing more. A consort made no real decisions. In the royal family most 

sons reached Gold Bliss, some only got to silver, less got white, and those that didn't get wings were married off to some 

foreign nation's royalty. Most daughters got silver hair and wings, or white, in which case they were married off at 16 

age. If the girl got silver hair and wings young normally about 6 or 7 age, she was allowed to make her own decisions, 

because that daughter would most likely receive Gold Bliss. This was so rare that they daren't marry her off. When a 

monarch is ready to 'retire' or dies, if there is a princess who has reached Gold Bliss, she is chosen to be Queen, because 

Gold queens are the best monarchs. Golden Queens were known for being great leaders, ruthless in war, not quite caring 

for diplomatic solutions, and not marrying or having consorts. 

Rebel clans always attempted to steal young silver princesses, in the night. Rebel clans grew black wings and 

hair, and were called Demon Flyers when they reached a certain age which was about 16. The world of Luzminz was a 

predictable one. Gold kings would marry a silver for consort, have many children, and give the throne to the oldest gold 

prince. Every so hundred years a Gold queen would take the throne, remain unmarried, lead her army to many successful 

conquests, squash the Demon Flyers so they couldn't attack for another hundred years, and then leave the throne to her 

eldest brother. Now the time is 67R9Y with the birth of King Ryin's fourth daughter, the future has been foreseen to 

change. 

P'eston=P'e means that is a peasant clan. K'I means king clan. D'e means demon clan. Gold Bliss= a child has grown golden hair and wings 2R3Y= second reign third year Blood=blood family not any by marriage flyer=winged person


	2. Mysterious Birth

Chapter 1 

            The King of Luzminz paced the floor outside of the Birthing Room. Every so 

often he would shoot an anxious look at the door. His oldest son, Phairen, was sitting 

cross-legged on the floor with a serene, calm look. Which didn't help the king, it only 

made him more nervous

            _Okay, I guess he was right! Marrying a gold princess as a first wife WAS a big _

_mistake. If she were silver she would be able to invoke some sort of healing to make it _

_easier. Her silver daughters helped with their own birth,_ Ryin thought to himself, _such a _

_hard birth, that means this child will be a Golden child. _

            Ryin had three sons and three daughters already, so this child will be his fourth 

child. Ryin remembered his Vision. He saw the next king of Luzminz, a grand King that 

would bring great prosperity to Luzminz. Ryin was trembling with excitement to hold his 

new son. This son would bring honor to their clan. Ryin paced even more with an 

impatient mind, so many emotions coursing through him it was all he could to keep his 

wings in his back cavity.

            "Um…Your Majesty," a timid voice broke Ryin's concentration, mental ranting, 

and obsessive pacing. He looked down; it was a small, baby-faced girl with cloud white 

eyes and hair. She was a distant cousin, in the R'opton* clan. She was also the Midwife's 

apprentice. "Her Majesty has finished the birth. Would you like to see…."

            "Yes, yes. Let me see him. Now," Ryin cut her off. She just stood there with a 

confused look. " Come on, girl. Hurry up! I want to see my son."

            Now the poor girl looked almost fearful and in a voice barely louder than a 

whisper, "Your Majesty, the child Her Majesty birthed was a girl. You have another 

daughter.' She trembled so hard she almost didn't get the last sentence out.

            "WHAT?!? How can this be?" Ryin roared. The little girl shook so hard, her eyes 

welled, and she fell to her knees in tears. 

            "Ryin, stop yelling and get your royal fat head in here! Your wife needs you," the 

healer, Salsina, called.

            "Sals, just because you are Calli's sister does not mean you can talk to me like 

that. But irregardless I will come," Ryin made his way to Callisioria's bedside. " Let me 

hold our child."

            Salsina held the babe out, and Ryin took it gingerly. He looked in to the child's 

face. She was beautiful, radiant, and magnificent. _Damn, she means another marriage _

_contract. _

            "Ryin, don't be so selfish," Callisioria said in a fragile voice. 

            Ryin looked up with a startled glance, but he didn't know what surprised him 

more: his tall, proud, strong wife sounding weak and fragile, or that she had so blatantly 

read his thoughts.

"Please Ryin, let me hold her. Salsina wouldn't let me hold her before," she 

continued.

"Of course! I am sorry, I was thinking of a name for her," he said a little to 

quickly. She was too tired to notice. As she lay there even after giving birth she was 

beautiful as always. When they first met, when they married, always. Something nagged 

him, so he went to talk to Salsina.

"Why?" he asked simply. He looked at Calli; she was smiling at the baby 

oblivious to everything around her. She was oblivious to the apprentice trying to give her 

some food as well.

"I don't, I am trying to figure it out myself," she replied, "I know all the female 

births were easy, and they almost all immediately showed signs of Healing gift. Now all 

your sons gave a hard birth, but why would this little lady give a hard time as well?"

Calli said something, but they didn't understand it. They quickly went back to her 

bedside.

Her smile was so bright she radiated. "Alexandriana," she said with such certainty 

they were both much taken aback. "Her name will be Alexandriana. It means 'light of 

greatness and beauty' in the old language. It is also the name of the most powerful 

Goddess. Alexandriana will be her name. Okay?"

"That is fine, darling," he said with a smile of his own. To Salsina, he whispered, 

"We will worry about it later. All we can do is wait and watch."

"I wanted a son, Ryin, I really did. But looking at her I can't help but love her 

with all I am," Calli looked at him waiting for a reply.

"I wanted a son, too, but we didn't get a son. Maybe we will try again later," he 

replied, " Much later."

"Alright, I can do that. Ryin, I can tell she will be the most beautiful princess in 

the history of every clan. I swear it," she said the Ryin, but she only looked at her baby.

Phairen came in. "Queen Mother, may I see my baby sister?" His voice was calm 

and steady, but his eyes were begging.

"Yes, Phare. Come see your littlest sister," she said beckoning him to her bedside. 

"Hold her, Phare," she set the babe in his arms. He looked down eyes wide.

"Mother, she is beautiful like a Goddess. Like Sutara*," he looked at Calli and at 

the baby again, " Like you."

"Her name is Alexandriana," she said. Phare's eyes widened and she smiled.

"The Goddess Queen," he whispered. 

"Phairen, I won't always be able to watch after her so you have to promise me 

that you will watch after Alexandriana and protect her always. Okay?"

"I promise, Lady Mother. I will ALWAYS watch and protect her, I swear it," he 

whispered fiercely. She hugged him and Alexandriana.

"Good, I know I can trust," she said softly. She kissed on the forehead and went 

to sleep and Phairen sat on a chair, rocking Alexandriana to sleep.


	3. New Powers

Last chapter I foregot to put what R'opton so R'o means that it is a nobility clan like dukes, lords, barons, counts, that sort of thing so here is my next chapter

Chapter 2

               "'Ana, where are you?" Phairen called, " I swear when I get my hands on her. I 

am going to take a board to her behind. I swear for a five year old she sure gets around," 

he muttered to himself.

               "WEEEE! Look out below!" a very small figure landed in front of him. If they 

hadn't said anything he wouldn't have been the wiser. "What is the matter, Eldest 

Brother*? I heard you calling me," 'Ana walked over to the tree she just 'fell' out of, 

gently put a hand on the trunk, and it suddenly burst into blooms.

               " 'Ana, where have you been? Wait, I already know," he asked, 'Ana giggled. " 

How long have you been able to do that? I mean make a tree bloom."

               "Oh, that..'bout a year now. Honestly, you din't know I could do that. That is 

nothin' compared to what I can really do. What've YOU bin doin'. Oh wait, I know 

pro'bly  flyin' 'round with some Whitewing, huh?" At his blush she giggled harder. 

"How 'bout this, you ferget 'bout that board to my behind and I ferget you was courting 

some Whitewing when you was a'posed to be watchin' me? Alright?"

               "It is a deal, but how come you are talking like people in bars and where did you 

learn to make deals?" he asked relieved and a bit confused.

               She brushed off the question with a shrug and a vague answer of, " I found better 

company when you was away."

               "Okay, well, it is time to go to Etiquette class," he said, "Come on let's go."

               "Etiquette class..umm..NO!" he grabbed her wrist. "I am going to tell Father you 

wasted all that money. NO!!"

               "That was for a present for Mother," he said and he dragged her all the way up the West Tower 

stairs for her classes and went to South Tower where his suite was. He took a long nap and went down 

around dinner time. He looked very smug he was still proud that he out smarted 'Ana.

            "You look proud of yourself, Phairen. What did you do?" Phairen turned and bowed courtly.

               "Your Majesties. Nothing of great importance just a personally accomplishment," he replied, " To 

what do I owe this honor on this fine day?"

               "Well, Her Majesty and I were just informed that our youngest daughter magically bound her 

Etiquette, Cooking, and Weaving teachers, then magically threw them out the West Tower window, where 

they are now magically suspended in the air with an invisible spell on them." King Ryin looked like he was 

about to laugh because Phairen's jaw was hanging to the floor.

               "Father, are you serious?" Phairen stammered.

               "yes, son, he is. And possibly do you know where she is? I am dreadfully worried about her," 

Queen Callisioria truly did look worried. "She normally can keep her temper and I didn't know she had 

such adept magick skills. Did you?"

               "I knew she had some, but only enough to make a tree bloom," he said, " Tree..bloom! That is it! 

Your Majesties, I think I know where she is." He went to a window and unfurled his wings out of his back. 

He jumped out of the window and flew over to the South Forest. He looked as if one of the trees would tell 

him where she was.

               "I wonder what he is doing?" Ryin asked aloud.


End file.
